


Determination

by WitchJanus_Rights



Series: Whatever It Takes (HoO CC AU) [1]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series), The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: But it’s so fun, Fear, Fighting, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I need to stop writing Neil as a jerk, Oh god, Secrets, Tartarus, Trauma, Trust Issues, Yeah this is a AU, Yelling, cursing, falling, harrisons never gonna get a break, im sorry, nurf is the mom friend, possibly suicidal ideation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28232142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchJanus_Rights/pseuds/WitchJanus_Rights
Summary: Harrison blames himself. He shouldn’t have done that. And now it’s his fault his brother and best friend are in Tartarus.
Relationships: Max and Harrison are bros
Series: Whatever It Takes (HoO CC AU) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069646
Kudos: 5





	Determination

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooo I recently rediscovered my love for the Percy Jackson books. And let me tell you- remembering the first time reading Leo’s death right before sleeping- and Octavian death- is like- wow- ok-  
> Anyway it’s been years since I’ve read the series, but- I had this idea in my head and just wanted to get it down quickly. Hope it’s not too messy.

“Harrison!” Max called, he was barely holding onto the broken floorboards of the laid. Nikki cking to his other arm. Harrison stood towards the head of the ship. He couldn’t believe his eyes.  
“Promise me you’ll get them to Greece. We’ll meet you at the Doors of Death.”  
Harrison felt ready to jump off the ship. To go down with his brother and best friend. He couldn’t do it. They had already secured the Athena Parthenos before the lair had collapsed, leaving a gaping hole into Tartarus. Before anyone could do anything Max’s hand finally slipped and they fell. It happened too quickly, throwing Harrison off guard. Neil quickly ran over and pulled the ship out of what was left of the lair as the rest started to crumble. A quiet had fallen over the crew. It wasn’t until they were back in the air that the screaming began.  
“WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED?” Preston finally said, breaking the silence.  
“Harrison fucked up, that’s what.” Neil spat.  
“Yeah. what the fuck, Harrison?” Nerris added, glaring at him. Harrison turned away from the side of the ship. His friends all stared at him.  
“It isn’t his fault!” SpaceKid chimed in.  
“He blasted the chasm open!” Neil cried, face red, and pointed an accusing finger at the lone magician.  
“He didn’t mean to!”  
“Well he did! How did you seriously think firing a ballista would do anything good?” Neil suddenly lunged at him. Harrison dropped to his knees hands out, a protective shield forming around him. The tears he was holding back finally started to leak from his eyes.  
“Fucking leave him alone you fucking nerd!” Nurf yelled as he grabbed Neil and threw him towards Nerris. Neil let out a groan as he hit the cabin wall. Nurf glared at him before turning back to the magician on the ground.  
“Put down the shield,” He demanded, a little nicer.  
Harrison cocked one eye and looked up at the bigger boy. He winced under the other's watch.  
“Put it down. Now.”  
The smaller boy quickly obeyed, hands dropping to his lap as the shield disappeared.  
“Get up, and go to your room.”  
“What?”  
“Go to your room,” Nurf repeated. He sounded like a tired parent. Which was quite funny, considering it was Nurf of all people. At first glance he seemed like a stereotypical bully. But really he was just another fucked up kid trying his best.  
Harrison slowly got to his feet and wiped the tears from his eyes. Doing his best to avoid looking at his friends, the teenage boy quickly ran to his room. Locking the door behind him and fell onto his bunk. He covered his eyes with his hands, trying to not cry. He couldn’t break down like this. He had to- he had to get them to Greece. He didn’t card what happened to him. He stopped caring a long time ago. He just needed to get them to Greece, and get Max back. They all blamed him. He knew that much. Max and Nikki probably blamed him. He shouldn’t have reacted like that. He should’ve done better. He should’ve been able to save them. What was the point of being powerful if he couldn’t protect the ones he loved? He had failed them all, time and time again. He barely survived Tartarus Alone- He had to get them to Greece. He had to get Max back. He didn’t have to imagine what horrors him and Nikki would find. He knew. He knew how they would come back. Scared out of their minds and more silent. Never speaking of the journey except to each other- Harrison turned restlessly in his bed. Even while staring at the wall of his cabin, he could picture the most gruesome things. Except this time it involved Max. It involved max being chased by monsters. It involved max almost being hypnotized by that black gunk. It involved Max being kidnapped by Gaia's goons. Harrison couldn’t help but think of the worst.  
Of course the others knew nothing of his experience. Not even Max knew. But he didn’t need to know- because now he was experiencing it. He was down there. In the place not even gods dared to travel. And according to Neil, no demigod had ever fallen and survived. Except him. For some reason. He didn’t like to think too much about the implications of his survival. Because he knew he wouldn’t have escaped if his mother hadn’t helped a bit. He knew that much. So what exactly did that mean?  
He shook his head. It was too much. He had to focus. He had to get Max and Nikki back before dealing with whatever came next. That was all that mattered. He had to push down his own trauma and feelings, and lead the others to Greece. Fidgeting with his gloves, and exhausted, he eventually drifted off into a restless sleep. 

He awoke early the next morning filled with a new determination. He teleported outside of his room and onto the deck where they had secured the Athena Partheno’s. He was desperate. He had to figure out how it worked and what it’s use was. Sure he wasn’t Neil. He didn’t understand technically. He wasn’t good with codes. But he sure was good at finding secrets out. Ironically he was good at keeping them too. He fiddled with the statue until the sun was up. He heard footsteps and froze, about to try another spell. He folded his arms behind his back and looked up innocently. It was Neil. He grimaced, wanting to turn invisible. But he didn’t. Neil stopped in his tracks when he stopped him.  
“What are you doing?” He asked. Harrison gulped.  
“Trying to figure out how this thing works. Good morning to you too.” He kicked himself for being so sarcastic.  
Neil walked around the statue and stopped near him, eyeing him suspiciously.  
“Your magic isn’t gonna do anything.”  
“And you know how?” Harrison questioned.  
“Because I do, this isn’t something that can just be done with a spell,” Neil argued.  
“So what do you suggest?”  
There was a beat.  
“I’m not sure,” the other admitted.  
More silence.  
“I’m sorry,” Harrison finally said.  
“You should be,” Neil said. Harrison noticed Him cringe.  
“I mean… you- you fucked up.”  
“Thanks...I know.”  
“But...so did the rest of us.”  
What? Why the fuck was Neil saying that? He had done nothing. Harrison had fucked up. It was his fault Max and Nikki were in Tartarus. It was his fault they probably won’t survive. So why was Neil of all people apologizing?  
“I shouldn’t have attacked you like that,” Neil went on.  
“Shut up,” Harrison muttered, fidgeting with his gloves.  
“Nurf’s making you say this.”  
“No he isn’t.”  
“Yes he is.”  
“Shut up you fucking gecko. I’m trying to say I’m sorry.”  
“I don’t want to hear it,” Harrison got up and wanted to so desperately walk away.  
“But-“  
Before Neil could get another word in, Harrison teleported away. He stopped in the mess hall, considered grabbing something to eat- but decided he wasn’t that hungry. Instead he found himself back in his room, staring at the wall, and imagining the worst scenarios possible.


End file.
